dragon_fighterfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan
Hong Kong |birthdate = November 25 |status = Alive |fightingstyle = Saikyo-Ryu Karate with Ansatsuken techniques |kipower = Fire and Thunder}}Dan Hibiki is a video game character of the Dragon Fighter series, first appearing as hidden character in Dragon Fighter III. He is an arrogant, overconfident, and feeble self-taught martial artist that runs a failing dojo. Biography Personality Dan can be best described as being his own worst enemy. Dan refuses to back down from any fight, usually out of confidence, though this easily turns to arrogance or sheer stupidity. Although weak, Dan seems to still be somewhat intelligent, possessing some knowledge of fighting styles. Despite his miserable record of losses, Dan still believes himself to be the superior fighter; his ego is so bloated that he even sometimes tries to steal credit for other people's actions. Despite being portrayed as arrogant and cocky, Dan is good-natured. Dan sees himself as a fatherly figure and mentor to his friend Sakura, constantly advising her on fighting techniques, though Sakura doesn't take his 'expertise' seriously, seeing him simply as a humorous and fun guy to be with. He also tends to lecture Blanka, his other friend, about "real manhood" and the Saikyo arts, much to Blanka's bemusement; both are close friends, strangely enough. Dan has a deep dislike of Ryu and Ken, mostly on the grounds of them being the more revered fighters and Ken's "ladies man" persona. He has also been shown to be quite unpopular with the other characters, usually because they tend to have little patience for his antics. Character Relationships Allies * Hokuto: Dan's beloved girlfriend. Hokuto is so much in love with but her family don't approve their betrothal. * Blanka: Dan's only true friend, with the plausible exception of Sakura. Its unknown how long they have known each other but Dan was saved by Blanka at some point before the latter's mutation. Dan always addresses Blanka by his true name, "Jimmy". * Sakura: Dan's only "student" and only other friend beside Blanka. Sakura has talent vastly superior to Dan's but Dan is convinced he is the only one who can bring it to fruition. * Ryu: one of the fighters Dan despises the most, due to Ryu's popularity and reverence among others. Despite clearly inferior, Dan believes himself greatly superior to Ryu. However Ryu does consider Dan a friend. * Ken: Dan is jealous of Ken for many reasons; his unending supply of money, his good fortune with females, his superior fighting ability and constant good luck. Dan believes Ken to be a spoon fed rich boy and that real men are hard workers like him. * Gouken: Dan's second teacher after his father and his last. Gouken kicked Dan out when Dan planned to use the Anatsuken arts for revenge. Sadly, Gouken believes Dan a hopeless man who has no business learning the martial arts, much less teaching them. * Chun-Li: like most other characters, Chun-Li has no patience for Dan and will gladly knock him out without a moments hesitation if he interferes in anyone's business. It's also clear that Dan has no strong like of Chun-Li either. * Sean: openly stated that he considers him the epitome of weakness and hates being compared to him. Enemies * Sagat: Dan's one-side mortal enemy. Although Sagat greatly regrets Go's death, he doesn't deny that the son is a bothersome fool. Category:Playable Characters Category:Dragon Fighter III Characters Category:Dragon Fighter III Evolution Characters Category:Dragon Fighter IV Characters Category:Dragon Fighter V Characters Category:Super Dragon Fighter V Characters Category:Dragon Fighter VI Characters Category:Dragon Fighter VI: Great Honor Characters Category:Dragon Fighter VI: Great Honor's Revolution Characters Category:Dragon Fighter VII Characters